poketugafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Anime Pokémon
)]] O Anime Pokémon, muitas vezes referido como "o anime" pelos fãs de Pokémon, é um termo colectivo que se refere actualmente às - 1}} temporadas principais, - 2}} filmes e ainda os episódios de histórias paralelas, todos focados em Pokémon. A maioria deste episódios são focados em Ash Ketchum, um Treinador Pokémon de Pallet Town, que segue jornada para atingir o seu principal objectivo de ser um Mestre Pokémon, com os , e ainda os seus Pokémon, que considera parceiros e amigos. Embora o anime seja baseado em grande parte nos e siga as suas histórias, muitos conceitos são deixados apenas nos jogos e o anime acaba por expandir-se no que toca a cidades e a histórias. Atualmente o anime é exibido em 74 , tendo sempre ou quase sempre uma dobragem noutras línguas para os diferentes locais. Visão Global Desde o primeiro episódio, Ash tem sido a personagem principal, que segue o seu objectivo de se tornar um Mestre Pokémon. Embora inicialmente, ele só se tenha tornado Treinador Pokémon para fazer frente ao seu rival, Gary Oak, acaba por conhecer vários Pokémon durante a sua jornada o que aproxima mais de ser um Mestre Pokémon. Diferente da maior parte dos treinadores de Pallet, e de fato, diferente dos jogadores de e , Ash não começa a sua jornada com , , ou por ter chegado atrasado com Laboratório de para receber o seu starter Pokémon. Em vez disso, Ash recebe o único Pokémon que Oak tinha para oferecer, um que não gosta de estar dentro de uma Poké Ball, e então Ash aprende a tratar os seus Pokémon como parceiros, ganhando a confiança de Pikachu ao mantê-lo seguro de um bando enfurecido de . Desde então, Ash já viajou pelas cinco regiões que se encontram principais jogos, bem como pelo Arquipélago Laranja, uma região que visitou antes de começar a sua jornada por Johto (uma forma de ganharem tempo no mundo real para o lançamento de ). Em cada região, ele batalha com os Gym Leaders pelos seus crachás, assim como os treinadores dos jogos principais, para conseguir competir na Liga Pokémon, um torneio, com cinco batalhas seguidas com a Elite Quatro e . Embora inicialmente tenha optado por usar a mesma equipa ao longo da jornada, deixando partir um ou outro Pokémon para ser livre ou treinar, ele, desde a jornada em Hoenn, muda de estratégia, e agora usa apenas os Pokémon capturados nessa região, ao lado do seu Pikachu, para batalhar com os Líderes de Ginásio, tal como explica a Dawn ele pretende provar ao outros, que até uma equipa recém-formada de Pokémon podem ver se eles quiserem. Ao longo das várias sagas, Ash teve vários que viajaram com ele, normalmente através de uma região, que o auxiliavam na sua jornada tal como ele auxiliava-os nas deles. , a Líder de Ginásio de Cerulean City nos jogos, junta-se a ele durante a Saga Original, assim como , Líder de Ginásio de Pewter City, em Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, e Sinnoh. Tracey Sketchit, um amador Observador Pokémon, junta-se a Ash durante a sua viagem pelo Arquipélago Laranja, mas deixa o grupo quando Ash regressa a Pallet ficando como assistente do Professor Oak, seu ídolo. e , novatas s, juntam-se a Ash durante a e , respectivamente; acabando por ser o mentor delas, assim como Brock e Misty foram para ele, enquanto Max, irmão de May, que é muito novo para ter o seu próprio Pokémon, olha por Ash durante a saga Advanced Generation. e viajam com Ash durante a Saga Best Wishes. O anime é produzido no Japão, e exibido na TV Tokyo quase todas as Quintas às 19h, pelo menos desde que o incidente do Porygon foi resolvido. Era exibido todas as Terças pelo mesmo horário antes de ter acontecido tal incidente. Muitos fãs consideram os diálogos e eventos mencionados na versão japonesa capazes de serem mais verdadeiros, enquanto que nas várias dobragens são considerados substitutos e ficando por vezes bem distante do que é dito no episódio em japonês. No Japão, o anime é dividido por quatro sagas: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation, Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl e Pocket Monsters Best Wishes. Fora do Japão, o anime é divido por temporadas que rondam os 52 episódios, sendo a maior com 83 e a menor com 34, e atualmente conta com - 1}} temporadas. É um anime é maioritariamente para crianças, como tal, assuntos adultos como morte não são mencionados, embora aconteça nos filmes. Quando existem algumas referências adultas, elas são quase que apagadas principalmente fora do Japão. Sagas de TV Saga Original Saga Advanced Generation Saga Diamond & Pearl Saga Best Wishes Sagas Paralelas Filmes Since 1998 in Japan, and since 1999 in the US, a Pokémon movie has been released annually, most often focusing on a legendary Pokémon. These movies are almost always a large success in Japan, and remain at least somewhat successful in the US and other countries, having been aired on Cartoon Network as a special since the ninth movie, and having theatrical releases during the first five seasons. The movies are not considered by all Pokémon fans to be canon to the show, with some preferring to think of them occurring in an alternate timeline. This theory comes from the fact that Ash and his friends do not seem to be profoundly affected in the show by the events of the movies, which tend to have a lot of peril and drama. Others, however, see the movies as being akin to filler episodes, as none of their parties change, and no Gym Leaders are defeated nor Contests won. This is presumably the correct interpretation, as not only have most of the events of the movies been referenced at least peripherally in the show, but also, several of the events of even major episodes have been forgotten by the writers of later episodes. Saga Original Saga Advanced Generation Saga Diamond & Pearl Saga Best Wishes Curiosidades * Animator Masāki Iwane 岩根正明 once stated that the series was originally slated for a 1½-year run, which corresponds approximately to the length of the Kanto region saga (had it not been delayed due to the Porygon incident). Due to its popularity during the run, however, the show was extended and continues to be one of the longest running video game-based anime series. * During the early episodes of the anime, Japanese text was seen quite frequently on signs and buildings as well as objects. This usually resulted in the dubbed versions painting out the text or converting it to their respective languages. In more recent episodes, the animators have replaced the Japanese text with made-up symbols that would be universal to all languages so that it would not have to be edited for each country it aired in. Artigos Relacionados * Timeline of events in the anime * Differences between the games and anime * List of anime episodes Links Externos *Pokémon TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Encore TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Advanced Generation TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Best Wishes TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Hoso TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Pokémon Sunday TV Tokyo website (Japanese) *Cartoon Network Pokémon anime website *